Parking Spot
by diamond-in-the-rough22
Summary: What if no cell phone interrupted Gwen and Peter when they were in the statue during Episode 8.  Could the park be the perfect place for these two.
1. Chapter 1

I said I would be back, and I am. My second story is up and ready. Thanks to everybody who read my first story. I hope as many people read this story. On with the story… enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Spectacular Spider-Man. Nothing at all.**_

_Story Set-Up__: Takes place during Episode 7 of the Spectacular Spider-Man Season 2, Identity Crisis. When Gwen and Peter are about to leave the ESU Lab to meet Liz and Harry at the Silver Spoon._

Peter Parker was an uneasy fellow.

He made a mistake.

He was going out with Liz Allen.

He didn't know how it happened, but it happened. The dating Liz Allen part wasn't bad, it was who he wasn't dating that was the mistake.

His best friend, Gwen Stacey, laid it all out on the line. She kissed him and Peter realized that he loved her. In the time between Peter would tell Gwen everything, he and Liz got together. Now Gwen and Harry are together. How they got together no one knows. But that happened too.

All this stress wasn't healthy for Peter. Plus being Spider-Man doesn't help. Trying to take down baddies like the Rhino and The Sandman take a lot out of you. Plus with Venom still on the loose, Peter had to watch his back. Even with all of this going on, Peter was determined to make things right and tell Gwen how he feels.

Peter and Gwen just go done for the day at the ESU Lab. They planned on heading to the Silver Spoon to meet up with Liz and Harry. Peter knew he could explain everything when they were heading over there.\

"So Gwen, subway or bus?"

"How about neither. It's a nice day out, we can walk."

"If you want to."

Peter and Gwen started on their way to the Silver Spoon in silence. The silence was eating at Peter. He knew that if he was going to get any chance with Gwen, that this was his best opportunity.

The only problem was that Peter couldn't think of any thing to say. He was racking his brains until somebody interrupted his thoughts.

"So Pete, how are you and Liz doing?" Gwen asked.

"Oh… Um… You know."

"You seem to be really happy with her."

"To tell you the truth Gwen, it's not what I thought it would be. We're dating now but in my head I'm saying 'now what.' I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Pete. But you're a smart guy, I'm sure you know what you really want."

"Gwen, I know this is about 4 weeks over due, but the girl I really want to be with is…"

At that moment a swarm of reporters came rushing up to the two and started asking question after question.

"Peter Parker, are you Spider-Man?"

"Can you sling us a web Spidy?"

"Can you prove you're not Spider-Man?"

"Hey Spider-Man, that your girl?"

"_What is this all about?" _Peter thought. _"Wait, Venom. He's back. He must have told the Bugle. But these reporters have no proof of me. I can just deny everything."_

"_Pete as Spider-Man?" _Gwen thought. _"Isn't that the news story of the century. I mean come on. He's only a junior in high school. What a bunch of fools."_

"Hey girl, what's it like kissing a freak?"

"Get off me." Gwen yelled.

"Stay away from her." Peter said as he pushed the reporter back.

Peter grabbed Gwen's hand and took off running away from the mob of reporters. As he ran he heard some of the reporters make Spider-Man comments. Peter knew that they couldn't out run the mob, they had to hide.

Peter looked around and saw a student store across the park with a weird sculpture in the middle.

He and Gwen made a break for the student store. He got halfway through the park when he started to hear the mob rounding to corner. With no time left he pulled Gwen into the first hiding spot he could find.

The reporters came around the corner, looking all around.

"Where'd they go"

"Maybe they went into the student store?"

Peter and Gwen saw the mob rush past them and head into the student store, the same one they were about to hide in.

As Gwen hid she thought, _"What's with this? Those reporters are determined. But really, come on. I can't stop laughing at the thought that they think Pete is Spider-Man." _Gwen couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Shh…" Peter whispered while having one of the biggest smiles on his face. He turned to find himself face to face with Gwen. His smile faltered and his mouth was a gasp. He noticed that Gwen was equally surprised, with her mouth a gasp.

They started to lean in.

"_Could this happen. Is it now gonna happen."_

"_No distractions. Not this time. I can do this."_

Chapter One is done. This story is only going to have 2 chapters. You can expect the next chapter very soon considering it is already written, I just need to type it up. So thank you to everyone who read this story, I appreciate your time and I hope that you will review this. See you next time.

_**Diamond-In-The-Rough22**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Diamond-In-The-Rough22 is back. Sorry for the long lay off, but I have more into reading fanfiction than writing it. This chapter concludes this story, I hope you enjoy. Check out the bottom of the page for details on my next story.

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has to do with Spectacular Spider-Man. Nothing at all.

"No way, this can't be happening. I've waited so long. He's going to kiss me, for real this time. He's going to kiss me back this time."

Gwen and Peter continued to lean in closer.

Their lips met. Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey were kissing. The two soaked up the moment. For them it was too good to be true. The moment went on, neither wanting this moment to end. They broke apart only when the mob of reporters retuned.

"They're not in the student store. Where could that Parker kid be?" one reporter asked.

"Let's go back to the Bugle, he has to go there sooner or later."

All of the reporters and cameramen piled into their news vans and drive off. Once Peter was sure that they all left he emerged from the statue and helped Gwen to her feet.

The silence between them could bring down a house.

The silence just didn't stop.

…

…

…

"We should get going Pete. Liz and Harry are probably wondering where we are."

Gwen turned to start walking away when Peter grabbed her hand. With Gwen in hand, Peter started running into the park.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

Peter stopped and turned to face Gwen. "I can't ignore this any longer. We just kissed for the second time. I was a fool for not talking to you after you kissed me at Thanksgiving. I'm sorry, but I know that I love you. I love you way more than Liz. I love you so much, and I have a strong hunch that your feelings for me haven't changed either. I need to be with you."

"Peter… I've been in love with you since the 7th grade. I loved you then, I love you now, and I always will love you. Yes, I want to be together. It's all that I've ever wanted."

"Thank you Gwen. But we should head to the Spoon now. We should tell Liz and Harry."

"Why do we have to do that?" Gwen said getting a sly smile on her face.

"We need to tell them." Peter said looking confused.

"We will tell them. But why now?"

"Ok we can wait. But now what?" Peter asked.

"I can think of something." Gwen replied.

Gwen came up to Peter and kissed him. She then grabbed his hand and the two started walking down a trail in the park.

"Thank you Gwen. This is beautiful, I couldn't think of a better spot to be in right now than in this park."

So this story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all the people who have read this and reviewed. So the news I have about my next story is that I will be putting up a poll on my profile page. I've been interested in writing stories for different topics. So please check out the poll and vote on which story you want me to write next.

Diamond-In-The-Rough22


End file.
